Eenie Meenie/Love Me
"Eenie Meenie" is a song by Canadian singer Justin Bieber. It was written by Kisean Anderson, Justin Bieber, Carlos Battey, Steven Battey, Benjamin Levin, Marcos Palacios, and Ernest Clark and produced by Benny Blanco. The song received generally positive reviews. "Love Me" is also a song by Bieber. It was written by Bruno Mars, Peter Hernandez, Phillip Lawrence, Ari Levine, Peter Svensson, and Nina Persson and produced by Bill Malina and DJ Frank E. "Love Me" was one of the most well received tracks on the album. Cimorelli covered both of the songs in a mash-up and uploaded the video to YouTube on April 28, 2010. It is dedicated to Rose. It received thirty-one video honors.Description from video reads: "Honors for this video (31)" #94 - Most Discussed (Today)) #6 - Most Discussed (Today)) - Music #44 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Germany #28 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Australia #26 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Canada #39 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - United Kingdom #16 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Ireland #97 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - India #20 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - New Zealand #38 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Israel #30 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music #96 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Spain #55 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Mexico #37 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - France #32 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Netherlands #74 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Poland #18 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Brazil #72 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Hong Kong #60 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Sweden #43 - Top Favorited (Today)) #13 - Top Favorited (Today)) - Music #89 - Top Rated (Today)) #7 - Top Rated (Today)) - Music #40 - Top Rated (This Week)) - Music #25 - Most Discussed (This Week)) - Music #85 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Canada #92 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Ireland #70 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - New Zealand #82 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Poland #46 - Top Favorited (This Week)) - Music #26 - Top Rated (This Week)) - Music Lyrics Christina: He's indecisive, he can't decide He keeps on looking from left to right Amy: Boy, come in closer Look in my eyes Searching is so wrong You're mister right Lisa: You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em Christina, Lisa, Amy, and Lauren And disappear right after the song Lisa: But give me the night To show you, hold you Christina, Lisa, Amy, and Lauren: Don't leave me dancing alone Cimorelli: Love me, love me Say that you love me Fool me, fool me Oh, how you do me Miss me, miss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me Christina: I'll show you what you're missing Christina and Lisa: Paradise Christina: With me you're winning, boy Christina and Lisa: You don't have to roll the dice Lauren: tell me what you're here for Cimorelli: Here for Lauren: Them other girls I can see right through ya Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em Cimorelli: And disappear right after the song Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: So give me the night To show you, hold you Cimorelli: Don't leave me out here dancing alone Lauren: Can't make up your Cimorelli: Mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Lauren: Please don't waste my Cimorelli: Time, time, time, time, time Lauren: Not trying to Cimorelli: Rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind, wind Lauren: I wish our Cimorelli: Hearts could come together as one Lauren: 'Cause shawty is a Cimorelli: Eenie meenie miney mo lover Lauren: Shawty is an Cimorelli: Eenie meenie miney mo lover Lauren: Shawty is an Cimorelli: Eenie meenie miney mo lover Lauren: Shawty is an Cimorelli: Eenie meenie miney mo lover Oh, whoa, oh Oh, whoa, oh Lauren: Shawty is an Cimorelli: Eenie meenie miney mo lover Amy: Shawty is an Cimorelli: Eenie meenie miney mo lover Lauren: Shawty is an Cimorelli: Eenie meenie miney mo lover Amy: Shawty is an Cimorelli: Eenie meenie miney mo lover Lauren: You can't make up your Christina and Amy: Love me, love me Say that you love me Katherine, Lisa, and Lauren: Mine, mind, mind, mind, mind Lauren: Please don't waste my Katherine, Lisa, and Lauren: Time, time, time, time, time Christina and Amy: Fool me, fool me Oh, how you do me Lauren: Not trying to Christina and Amy: Miss me, miss me Say that you miss me Katherine, Lisa, and Lauren: Rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one Christina and Amy: Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me Tell me you love me Tell me you love me Tell me you love me Katherine, Lisa, and Lauren: Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover Christina and Amy: Tell me you love me Katherine, Lisa, and Lauren: Oh, whoa, whoa Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Reggae fusion songs Category:Electropop songs Category:Songs by Sean Kingston